Rose Upon The Waves
by Expastic
Summary: When Will and Elizabeths daughter Erin is Kidnapped by pirates it is up to Jack, Will and Elizabeth to save her. The romance is basically an OCOC but its good! THIS STORY IS DEAD! NO MORE UPDATES! Sorry!
1. Introductions

Important Note: For the sake of Age differences I am making Will twenty at the time they had Erin and Elizabeth eighteen that way they aren't to old J Oh yeah and Erin is gonna be twelve so you do the math, tay J   

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the characters own me. J

A/N: Hey yall! This is my first Fic just to let ya know so I hope it's really good. Also I would REALLY appreciate it if you would review cause it would make me write more……hmmmmm *hint hint* tee hee OTAY enough boring stuff….ON WITH THE STORY! J

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The young girl streaked past the green palm trees and her bare feet slapped the white sand. She heard the person behind her quicken their pace and she did the same. But she couldn't keep running at such a fast speed so she was forced to slow down. As soon as she did the person behind her reached out a hand, grabbed her and spun her around. 

"TAG!" He said "I win again!"

"Grrrr, one more game okay Jonathon….please" She gave him her winning puppy dog smile as she leaned back on a tree clutching the stitch at her side.

"Oh come on Erin, you know you cant play tag very well and I always beat you!" He mentioned politely brushing a strand of his sandy colored hair out of his face.

"Awww, come on, one more game. You know you want-"  But she was cut off by a loud voice filling the air.

"ERIN SKYE TURNER! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mum!" She whined. But she decided that for once in her twelve years of life she would try and be an obedient daughter and go inside.

"Ugh. Sorry Jonathon, I have to go inside and get ready for that stupid party. I shall see you there tonight then?" 

He nodded and placed a quick kiss on her lips before she took off at a run for her house on top of the sandy hill. 

A/N: If you haven't guessed yet, Jonathon is her boyfriend. He might come into the story later but I don't know. So that was the first chapter howd ya like it! Let me know and hit that pretty purple review button J I'm sorry that its kinda short but I didn't know how many pages of notebook paper would show up on here so…….ya! Welp I gots ta go listen to my POTC soundtrack and think about wonderfully cute blacksmiths! Next chapter should be up in a few days…Bi Bi!


	2. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own POTC………..but wouldn't we all love to own Will Turner….*sigh*……….ahem ANYWAY

A/N: Yup, here it is. Another chapter! Yippee! Jump for joy! I tried to make it a little longer but like I said its hard to know how many pages to write in a notebook. Oh and I got the POTC soundtrack today and I'm lisnin to it now! It Rox you should go get it! Otay enough of that……ON WITH THE STORY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Slowly Erin trudged up her front steps bracing herself for the yelling that was sure to come. After all she had snuck out of her room….messed up her hair that had been hanging loosely in a braid down her back, smudged her face with dirt and ripped her brand new dress around the hem. So now she would have to sit down, listen to her mother yell at her for sneaking out and do her hair all over again.

            Erin slipped through the front door and walked back to her room. As she had suspected her mother was standing there with her arms crossed and staring daggers.

"Erin! Look at you all covered in dirt! The party starts in an hour! I know you don't want to go, but your father and I have got to! We can't just leave you here by yourself! Now come on lets get you ready….again!"

So, half an hour later, Will, Elizabeth and Erin were heading up the front steps of the governors house.

"Remember to be on your best behavior, even if he is your Grandfather" Elizabeth said with a smile as she knocked on the big oak doors.

"Yes Mum"

The doors opened and they stepped into the warm light and chatter of the party. There were many people standing around talking and laughing and almost all of them were at least twice Erin's age. This didn't please her at all. There would be nothing to do for hours but stand in a corner and look at all the couples dancing. But then she remembered…Jonathon was coming! She could dance with him or take a walk in the gardens with him. She smiled inwardly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Erin scanned the room and noticed that he wasn't at the party yet so she excused herself from her mother and father's presence to go and wait in another room.

She thought back to the first time she had met Jonathon. She had been ten years old at the time and she went to visit her father at the Smithy. Will had been given the shop by the old man who had once owned it (A/N: I cant for the life of me remember the name of the guy who was asleep in that chair in the movie….if you know TELL ME!) and had needed to hire an apprentice to help him around the shop. So being the curious little girl she was Erin had decided to go see who the apprentice was. She remembered stepping into the shop and seeing a sandy haired boy sitting in a chair across the room listening to a lecture about working around the shop from her father.

"Oh, hello Erin…..Jonathon this is my daughter Erin, Erin this is my new apprentice Jonathon. Erin take a seat over there and just give me a minute." Her father had said and then resumed his lecture.

Jonathon had merely given her a kind nod and then he had gone back to listening to Will.

Erin quickly shook her head and came back to the present. For two years they had continually gotten closer until they were like they were today.

Someone reached out and tapped her shoulder. Erin spun around and Jonathon was standing beside her. He smiled.

"You look beautiful" He whispered quietly

He was being truthful. Her long waist length Auburn hair was piled on top of her head in a complicated but beautiful bun. Her lips were painted pink ( A/N: NOT that ugly Barbie pink but you know what I mean) and her cheeks were tinted red. She wore an elegant pale yellow dress that clung to whatever curves she had at the age of twelve. And her emerald green eyes shone in the moonlight that was spilling in through the window.

"You look great too" 

Erin leaned in to kiss him but they were both interrupted by an ear-shattering BANG and the house shook. Wide eyed they both ran out to the front room to find people running out the front door and screaming. Erin looked out the window to find many houses on fire and lots of people running around yelling.  She looked at the harbor and saw a giant ship with the name **"The Red Rose" **on the side. Erin recognized it as one of the two most feared pirate ships in the Oceans. The other being, of course, **"The Black Pearl"**. She turned back to the now almost empty room and saw her mother and father across the room yelling for her to come over.

Many of the men and were running out to the harbor and preparing to fight. And many of the women were heading to their houses with their children and hiding. Will and Jonathon were among the men (A/N: Jonathon is about fifteen or sixteen) and Elizabeth and Erin were among the women. They were running through the crowded streets when Erin heard very loud shrieking and screaming behind her and she turned around to see what was making such a loud noise. Right behind her stood three giant pirates one, which held a massive piece of wood in his hand. Suddenly the pirate swung the wood at Erin's head and the last thing she saw before blacking out was the pirate swing her over his shoulder and head for the harbor.

A/N: So! There's another chapter. I think it's a bit longer then the last chapter. I don't think this story is going exactly where I wanted it to. And I might not continue it much more. But if you want me to continue please let me know! Oh ya and by the way……Erin is NOT goin to be a Mary-Sue! Otay that's it and I'm off to listen to my POTC soundtrack and think of Hot Mirkwood Elves!!!!!! 


End file.
